The Legend of Sleepy Hollow
by Miz Predictable
Summary: The brothers check out some mysterious murders in Tarry town, we're the victims are found, headless. along the way they get two suprises, and they drive a red 66 mustang convertable. Read and review...the summaries bad, but the story is good!


**DISCLAIMER**: _Don't own Supernatural, Sam or Dean. The twins and Molly are our creations though. We decided to repost, and update as well, sorry about the lateness of this, hope u enjoy!_

_Wykyd Sista's XOX _

_**THE LEGEND OF SLEEPY HOLLOW**_

_**CHAPTER ONE-INTRODUCTION**_

_"…__And in other news, the mysterious murders in Tarrytown continue baffling police and state coroners as more bodies have been found decapitated with no trace of the heads. The death toll is up to eleven after another two murders late last night. Police urge anyone with new information to come forward. A town curfew is now in force."_

**The sisters looked at each other.**

"**Who the hell are they kidding!" Exclaimed Cori too her twin as they sped down the highway in their red Mustang convertible. "They don't know what their up against! Maybe we're dealing with the headless horseman,"**

**The blonde driver flicked her long tresses out of her eyes and changed gears, before replying to her sibling. **

"**Yeah, maybe. Seems ironic though, being Sleepy Hollow and all, but I think we should check it out," **

**Cori nodded as they pulled up behind a black car, which had stopped in front of them. **

"**What in the world?" Leeni questioned, pressing her hand on the horn. **

**Cori frowned as the occupant of the car before them, stuck his hand out the window and flipped them off. **

**The driver sighed, incensed, and pulled out of the lane to overtake them. As they sped past Cori leaned out of the car and glared at the driver. **

"**ASSHOLE!" she screamed as they roared passed the car that Leeni recognized as a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, being a buff for classic cars.**

**Cori shrugged and sat back into her seat, smiling. **

"**Well, I wasn't expecting that," She muttered to her sister, who just shook her head. **

"**Expecting what honey?" **

"**The driver. He may have been a complete wanker, but he was **_**hot**_**," **

**Leeni rolled her eyes; she knew this part of her sister all too well. **

**As they continued driving, Leeni felt a slight pressure on her arm, followed by tiny pinpricks. She looked down to see the wide eyes of her dark tortie cat looking up at her. **

**"What you want miss moll?" Leeni cooed, shifting her eyes back to the road.**

"_**Berroww?" **_**she mewed, tilting her head and gnashing her teeth. **

"**Hey Cori, can you feed the cat something please? I can't concentrate **_**when she's clawing me**_**," **

**The other girl picked up the cat and placed her in her lap, holding out a handful of sour skittles for her to eat. **

**Leeni flashed her a look of disgust. "Don't feed the cat friggen skittles, estupido! There's tuna in the glove box, give her that," **

**Cori rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, don't get you knickers in a twist," she replied. "Geez, PMS much?"**

**Cori popped the glove box open and rooted around in the mess making sure to really slam the lid when she had the tuna. **

"**Don't disrespect the 'Stang biatch or my foot will be so far up your ass your eyes will bleed!"**

**Cori snorted, "Just try it whore!" she bantered **

**After a couple of minutes of silence a graveyard loomed into view.**

"**I think this is our stop Leeni." Cori pointed out **

**The older twin agreed silently by pulling up in the lot of the church and parking the car. **

"**I think we'll need to put the hood up it looks like its gonna rain." Leeni said, "help me Cori this things a bitch!" **

**Cori rolled her eyes but went to help her any way lifting a slightly protesting cat out of the car before doing so. **

**When the hood was up, Leeni popped the trunk, pulled out an intricately designed sword and belted it around her waist.**

"**Why do you insist on carrying that archaic weapon around?" Said Cori as she loaded her handgun and switched the safety off.**

"**Because it never runs out of ammo, things stay just as dead when you use it and its takes so much more skill to use. So bite me." She replied**

"**Meh wateva." Shrugged Cori as she tucked the gun into the waistband of her jeans and disappeared into the descending fog. **

"**If I were you I'd turn on the safety before you blow your ass off!!" Leeni cried after her, but Cori didn't reply. Leeni rolled her eyes and beckoned for the cat to follow her, as the traced Cori's footsteps in to the night. **

"**Damn bitches," Dean Winchester muttered as the red Mustang convertible sped past. **

**Two blondes sat in the car, one of which was cursing at Dean. **

**Sam frowned. "Dude, was that a cat in the back of the car?" he asked, downing half a bottle of water.**

**Dean shrugged, nonplussed. **

"**Who cares if there were more than two pussy's in the car," the eldest Winchester replied. **

"**I dunno, Dean, they were actually pretty hot," Sam pointed out. Dean smiled.**

"**Atta boy Sammy, finally noticing the opposite sex, are we?"**

**Sam glared at his brother, but did not validate the question with an answer.**

"**But you are right, they were kinda hot, especially the one that called me an asshole. Bad language is always a turn on," Dean explained, flashing his younger brother a cocky grin.**

"**Quit thinking with your downstairs brain, Dean, we've got a job to do, now lets do it,"**

**Dean sighed. "Alright Sammy, I'm going, I'm going."**

"**Good," the youngest hunter said. "And it's **_**Sam**_**,"**

"**Yup, whatever Sammy," **

**The shaggy haired brunette scowled at his brother, who just chuckled, and eased his foot up off the gas. **

**"Damn, this fog is thicker than a nun's veil at Christmas time," Dean, muttered.**

**Sam shot him a weird look. **

"**A nun's veil at Christmas time?" Sam questioned**

"**Don't worry…"**

"**Dean! You missed the turn-off,"**

**The elder slammed on the brakes and turned his 67 Chevy Impala into a one hundred and eighty degree spin, before pulling into the parking lot of the Sleepy Hollow Cemetery/church. The two men got out and Dean opened the trunk, and removed the false bottom to retrieve their weapons. He pulled out his shotgun and loaded it with rock salt, before tossing Sam a .45 pistol. **

**Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes, and the brothers set off a shot in unison. A mottled cat shot out of the undergrowth and Sam felt a cold blade under his chin. **

"**Sammy!" Dean went to move toward his brother but the cold barrel of a handgun was placed at the base of his skull. **

"**Uh, uh. Keep still wise ass, or my sister will slice your brother's pretty little head off," **

"**Dude, a **_**sword**_**?" Dean questioned. **

"**Never knock the blade, that is pressed up against your brother's throat," the other said. "That was my cat you boy's shot at by the way," **

**She took the sword away from his throat and sheathed it and motioned the other to remove the weapon from Dean. **

"**What are you girls doing out here anyway? It could be dangerous." Said Sam**

"**We could ask you the same question." Said the one with the sword. "There's something going on here and we intend to find out what it is."**

"**Like these murders? Yeah that's what were here for too." Said Dean**

" **Uh honey this aint no ordinary killer were going up against here…." Dean cut her off**

"**Yeah the headless horseman." Dean nodded "we know, it's our job."**

**The girl holding the gun tilted her head slightly then held out her hand. **

"**Im Cori Masters and this is my sister Leeni." She said indicating the sword wielding woman "and you are?" **

"**Dean Winchester and that's my baby bro Sammy." Sam scowled **

**" Its SAM im not a chubby twelve year old any more." Leeni snorted and picked up the cat which was rubbing against her ankles**

"**And this is Molly. If your aim were better you'd be dead right now. She's no ordinary cat you know she's our demon detector she's ultra sensitive to the supernatural."**

**Silence.**

**Sam bounced on the balls of his feet "Sooooooooo…" he began "Where are you guys staying?"**

"**There's an abandoned house up at millpond that we were planning on crashing in as soon as we've scoped out the Hessian rider." Said Cori **

"**You didn't plan on finding him out here did you?" Sam inquired**

"**We're probably the only thing alive out here on a night like this, he'll find us." Said Leeni**

"**But we have no way of killing him right now. Leeni duh." Cori pointed out **

" **I know that Cori but we need to see if it really is the headless rider and not one of those bloodthirsty maniac copycat people." Leeni shot back. **

**All this time, nobody noticed Dean, who was being unnaturally silent, staring into the trees.**

"**Uh guys…"He said, pointing into the distance. There, in the shadows, stood a black horse, with flaming red eyes and a foaming mouth. Atop the steed sat a headless rider, donned in black and silver armor, with sword, raised above his head. **

"**So…not a copycat?" Cori hissed.**

**Dean shook his head. **

**They silently agreed that it would be the perfect time to run, and as they did, they could hear the rider spurring his beast to an all out gallop, coming…for them.**

* * *

* * *

Hope u enjoyed! review please!**  
**


End file.
